Leo Valdez
}} Leo Valdez - syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez. Najlepszy przyjaciel Jasona Grace. Zbudował statek "Argo II". W dzieciństwie opiekowała się nim Tia Callida, która byław rzeczywistości królową Olimpu - Herą. Jest jednym z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. Umarł w ,,Krwi Olimpu", pokonując Gaję, lecz Festus wstrzyknął mu lekarstwo lekarza i Leo został przywrócony do życia. Właśnie wtedy poleciał po Kalipso i uwolnił ją z Ogygii. Historia Leo urodził się w Houston w Teksasie, jako syn Hefajstosa i Esperanzy Valdez, właścicielki sklepu z narzędziami. Kiedy był małym chłopcem, opiekowała się nim niania - Tia Callida, która potem okazała się Herą. Miała dziwną tendencję do kładzenia go do kominka, namawiała go do zabawy z nożami i lubiła, gdy szturchał kijem węże. Kazała mu obierać papryczki Jalapenos, żeby doświadczył bólu. Wszystko miało na celu zrobienie z chłopca "jej bohatera". Kiedy Tia opiekowała się nim po raz ostatni, miał pięć lat. Narysował wtedy latający statek z głową smoka. Gdy chciał się podpisać, obrazek wzleciał w niebo i zniknął. Leo był bliski płaczu, ale Tia nie zwracała na to uwagi i poprosiła go, by rozpalił ogień. Kiedy kilka chwil później, gdy nadeszła jego matka, zobaczyła małego Leo w dymiącym ognisku. Blok był spalony, kredki roztopione, a chłopiec powoli przepalał ogrodowy stół. Kiedy zmarła jego matka, miał osiem lat. Gdy po całym dniu pracy wyszli ze sklepu, Esperanza zauważyła, że zapomniała kluczyków do samochodu. Kazała synowi poczekać i wróciła do sklepu. Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Leo zaczął się niepokoić. Wołał mamę, wystukał alfabetem Morse'a "Nic ci nie jest?", ale matka nie odpowiadała. Nagle pojawiła się Gaja. Powiedziała, że nie może go zniszczyć, ale może złamać mu serce. Gdy chłopak zrozumiał, że chce zrobić coś złego jego matce, przywołał ogień. Niechcący podpalił sklep i mamę w środku. Esperanza zmarła, a ciotka Leona - Rosa, zwróciła całą rodzinę przeciw niemu. Przez parę lat był umieszczany w rodzinach zastępczych, ale z każdej uciekał. W końcu został umieszczony w Szkole Dziczy, gdzie spotkał Jasona i Piper, a Annabeth i Butch zabrali ich do Obozu Herosów. Pod koniec Krwi Olimpu zabiera Kalipso z wyspy Ogygii. Charakter Leo ma niezwykłe poczucie humoru. Uwielbia żartować ze wszystkiego w każdej, nawet bardzo poważnej sytuacji. Często doprowadza tym resztę załogi do szału, ale jednak w duchu dziękują Leonowi, że w czarnych godzinach znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę poprawi im nastrój. Leo przyznaje, że jego poczucie humoru jest przykrywką dla bólu, jaki musi znosić ("Humor was a good way to hide pain."). Syn Hefajstosa często czuje się zagubiony i samotny, ponieważ jako jedyny z siódemki półbogów nie ma dziewczyny i czasem wydaje się, że jest jak "piąte koło u wozu" (a nawet "siódme"). Często targają nim wątpliwości i niezbyt wierzy w siebie, chociaż w dowcipach mówi, że jest wspaniały. Są to jednak tylko wygłupy. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Leo lubi żartować, pocieszając tym samego siebie. Szybko się zakochuje, podczas czterech części Olimpijskich Herosów zadurzył się w Chione (bogini śniegu), Piper, Echo, Hazel, Thalii , aż w końcu w nimfie Kalipso - tym razem z wzajemnością. Mimo to nie ma zbytniego szczęścia do dziewczyn. Wygląd Leo ma kędzierzawe, brązowe włosy, spiczaste uszy i wesołą, dziecinną twarz na której często pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech. Według Jasona "Leo wyglądał jak elf z orszaku latynoskiego Świętego Mikołaja". Jest przeciętnej postury. Jego cechą charakterystyczną jest spojrzenie - gdy spojrzy się mu w oczy, można odnieść wrażenie, że przesadził z kofeiną. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane przez ADHD. Zdolności thumb|Leo spada na Oggygię *'ADHD - '''jak wielu półbogów ma nadpobudliwość ruchową. *'Dysleksja - 'jego mózg jest przeprogramowany na starożytną grekę, a nie na angielski. *'Trzy języki - 'umie mówić po starogrecku, angielsku i hiszpańsku. Tego ostatniego nauczył się od mamy gdy był mały. *'Alfabet Morse'a -''' tego nauczyła go również mama, dzięki temu potrafił zrozumieć ostatnią wolę Festusa. No... Nie do końca ostatnią. *'Umiejętności budownicze i techniczne '- jako syn Hefajstosa, ma wrodzoną umiejętność do konstruowania i budowania różnorakich maszyn i wynalazków. Potrafi także wyczuć, z czego zrobione są jakieś przedmioty. Umie zbudować coś w 5 minut, czasem nawet nie myśląc o tym, że coś majstruje. *'Kontrola ognia '- Leo potrafi kontrolować ogień i tworzyć ogniste kule. Na zawołanie potrafi się zapalić. Jednak zdarza mu się to także, kiedy czymś się podnieci. Jest całkowicie odporny na ogień, chociaż jego ubrania już nie. Potrafi sprawić, by stały się ognioodporne, jednak działa to tylko, kiedy jest skupiony. Ciekawostki * Jest specem od różnych psikusów i żartów - np. kremu do golenia w galaretce, czy sprawienia, że z megafonu trenera Hedge`a wydobywały się takie zdania, jak ,,Krowa mówi muuu ''("Zagubiony heros"). * Zakochał się nieszczęśliwie w Chione, ale potem walczył z nią, by uwolnić Herę. *Obecnie jest jedynym dzieckiem Hefajstosa, które może władać ogniem. Ostatni heros posiadający tę umiejętność spowodował Wielki Pożar Londynu z 1666 roku. *Swoim uśmiechem potrafi wyprowadzić dorosłego człowieka z równowagi. *Może wyciągnąć ze swojego pasa składniki do przygotowania wegetariańskich tacos, a także miętówki. *Leo z łaciny znaczy lew. *Mówi po hiszpańsku. *Jest bardzo podobny do swojego pradziadka - Sammy'ego. Przez to właśnie Hazel go z nim pomyliła. Sammy był ''bisabuelo (Pradziadkiem) ''Leona. *Podczas wizyty w przychodni Asklepiosa przeprogramował tablicę informacyjną, tak, że napis pokazywał "Wszystkie panie kochają Leona". * Przeprogramował posąg Higiei i węża w przychodni boga medycyny na "tryb idioty". To samo robił z konsolą do gier na obozie, gdy znudziły mu się wszystkie podstawowe tryby. * Wystukiwał "kocham cię" w alfabecie Morse'a. Tak porozumiewał się ze swoją mamą. *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną. *Podczas pobytu na Ogygii zakochał się w Kalipso i przysiągł na Styks, że do niej powróci. Ona także go pokochała, chociaż początkowo była dla niego niemiła i szorstka. Spełnił swoją obietnicę, ale wcześniej umarł, a następnie zażył lek, który przywrócił go do żywych. *Odnalazł i naprawił Kulę Archimedesa. *Bardzo łatwo się zakochuje. *Bardzo lubił Festusa, tak samo jak stolik o imieniu Buford (Buford zakochał się w maszynie). *Przez pewien czas bał się Annabeth. *W opowiadaniu w "Pamiętnikach półbogów" prawie doprowadził do zniszczenia obozu, ale opanował sytuację. *Chociaż na początku on i Frank nie przepadali za sobą, to później zaprzyjaźnili się. Leo zrobił dla niego specjalny, ognioodporny woreczek, w którym drewienko (od którego zależało życie Franka) było bezpieczne. *Jako jedyny z siódemki herosów jest Latynosem. *W opowiadaniu " Leo Valdez i pościg za Bufordem" gdy menada Bebbete zapytała go, czy jest Dionizosem, potwierdził to. *Raz, gdy kuł miecz spaliło się całe jego ubranie, oprócz niebieskich bokserek. *Chione wysłała go na Ogygię, ponieważ bała się samozapłonu Leona, myślała też, że Kalipso nie pokocha Leona, więc nie wróci. * Był zły na Percy'ego, że zostawił Kalipso samą na Ogygii. * Jego ulubiony kolor to czerwony. * W ,,Pamiętnikach półbogów" Leo zamknął menady w specjalnej klatce, w której jego ojciec zamknął Aresa i Afrodytę gdy przyłapał swoją żonę na zdradzie. * Twierdził że włosy Kalipso ładnie pachniały - cynamonem. * Twierdzi, że najbardziej podniecająca jest dziewczyna która nie dba o czystość rąk. * Miał niebieskie majtki. * Musiał umrzeć, aby pokonać Gaję, ale Festus za pomocą lekarstwa lekarza przywrócił go do życia. * Był jedynym herosem, który przybył na Ogygię dwa razy. * Jego przyjaciele i pozostali obozowicze myślą, że Leo nie żyje. * Według Nemezis Leo jest "siódmym kołem u wozu" - niepotrzebnym dodatkiem do Siódemki. Leo 4.png 164px-2013 leo valdez by lmpandora-d5q57dq.jpg 212px-Leo V.gif Leo valdez by iarach-d67cl7a.jpg Hazel wypisująca leonowi napis na bicepsie.jpg Leo 45678.jpg Caleo0.jpg Caleo.jpg Leo1.jpg Leobnek.png T leo.png ^ leo.png Leo i reyna.png Leo i rachel.png Leo bla bla.png Leo 2.png Leo i festus-dziewczyna.png Leo 3.png Leo stroje.png Leo i jack.png Hazel i leo.png SzkicLeo.jpg Percy, Annabeth,.,m Leo 1.png Keep-calm-and-love-leo-valdez-38.png Pjato leo valdez by albinonial-d6whibp.png.jpg Leo20.jpg Leo01.jpg Leo.png Leo06.jpg Leo15.png Leo18.png Leo17.png Mamy Franka i Leo.jpg 520px-Jason piper i leo.jpg Leo13.png Leo02.png Leos.jpg Caleo6.png Caleo5.png Caleo4.jpg Leo-meets-Calypso-leo-valdez-35079450-500-366.png Leo-Is-Awsome-leo-valdez-25278082-900-637.jpg Percy-jackson-Characters-Colored-the-heroes-of-olympus-29374588-900-944.png Here s some leo for you by o0 sarcasm 0o-d6c4x0v.png 0240abc64b74d65d1118275ddf0221d7.jpg The face project leo by neaveria-d65t7n3.jpg Leo valdez by aireenscolor-d65t63o.jpg Benders of olympus by sandra 13-d5rkjfc.jpg Heroes of olympus the boys by flockeinc-d5rww5n.jpg Leo valdez by whenpopsucks-d5rqc7q.jpg Leo Valdez - inspired by yorkie! 600 450 q50.jpg Leo Valdez 9.jpg Leo Valdez 4.png Leo Valdez 3.png Leon Valdez.jpg Leo Valdez.jpg Leo valdez by lostie815-d6flj0q.jpg Leo valdez by zjeanelle-d671yj4.jpg Leo valdez by papier crane-d5fxkwe.png Valdez L..jpg Leo Valdez.png Plan c by vivaci-d5wwv6v.jpg Tumblr muwo9auyhQ1qiv5tpo5 400.gif Tumblr mi5ub7bVWu1qij7m6o1 r1 500.png 8495c36f7601ce40d605f50777101af4.jpg Percy jackson meets harry potter by riding lights-d6cyowf.png Demigods by lorellashray-d6j3jsr.jpg Demigods on holiday by cinash-d6xzjt3.png Leo and calypso dance more or less by amigo12-d6v6oc7.jpg 6312565171511005AEEC9618C8360A4Bf.png 517465 orig.png Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Greccy herosi Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Obozowicze Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Dzieci Hefajstosa